Finally The End, Right?
by inuyashaluvsme1
Summary: Inuyasha and the froup has all the jewel shards, but Naraku's. The final battle is coming soon, and they sense someone is going to die. Naraku. All about the last battle, and afterwards! Read plz!
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Inuyasha, Kagome, and the rest found all of the jewel shards except for Naraku's. Kouga still needs to give them his, but they're sure he'll give it up. Join Inuyasha, and the rest with the last battle, and the rest afterwards. Please Read!! 

Disclaimer : I dont own Inuyasha, he's Rumiko Takahashi's.

Enjoy...

Chapter 1

The dark green pine trees swayed with the light, cool wind, of the Feudal Japan night. The sky was a dark blue, with many stars shining brightly. The moon was in a crescent shape,very a silver color. The Inuyasha gang was in a small space, with several trees, and bushes surronding them in a circular shape. There was a path that was leading away from the clearing,  
probably towards the nearest village, which was a few miles away, but they didn't travel there yet. They were away from Kaede's village, looking for Naraku, and his remaining jewel shards.

The final battle was approaching, everyone could feel it. They knew it was coming, and as they thought, finally.

It has been 3 years since the jewel shards broke. Three years since Naraku has made everbody's life hell. Three years since many people sought their revenge on him, and died from trying. Three horrible years. He would pay, and suffer.

Everybody was asleep, except for Inuyasha, and Kagome. Both were thinking, about how the battle would be. Inuyasha, being a half demon, could sense that it was coming soon. And for once, he was actually scared.

And Kagome being a miko, sensed the same thing. The battle, and Inuyasha's fear. But she didn't want to say anything, to hurt his feelings.

She sighed, and got up. She knew she couldn't fall asleep, she was full of anticipation. She walked towards Sango, kneeled down, and shook her slightly.

"Sango...let's go to the hot springs. I can't sleep, and I know you're awake so..."Kagome whispered to Sango. Sango opened her eyes, grinned, and shook her head slightly. "Damnit Kags, you're becoming a strong miko, aren't you? Ok, let's go. Just hope the perv doesn't wake up." Sango got up, and grabbed her bathing supplies Kagome gave her.

They walked silently towards the path they came from earlier, and jumped as Inuyasha dropped down in front of them.

"Where are you guys going in the middle of the night?" He asked whispering, so he didn't wake the remaining sleeping people. "You could be attacked at any moment, and you want to leave by yourselves without any protection!"

Kagome sighed. Before she got to say anything, Sango spoke her mind. " Inuyasha! Calm down! You kn..." "Sango , shut up! Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara are still sleeping, talk quietly!" yelled Kagome. She covered her mouth, as Miroku stirred.

" Listen Inuyasha, we're just going to the hot springs. You know none of us can sleep, and Kagome is strong, and so am I. We can take care of ourselves, so relax!" Sango finished the conversation, grabbed Kagome's hand,  
and walked off.

" Keh, women. Miroku, go back to sleep, nothing happened so shut it." He jumped back into the tree, and Miroku, who had just sat up, fell back down, and fell asleep immediatly.

"Kagura, go to the hot springs, and kill the females. Don't worry about what they just said. They're lying to prove the hanyou wrong. As soon as your done, the group will find the dead bodies. And they will become weak."

Kagura looked startled. ' How did he know I was listening? That damn guy, I swear he knows everything! Whatever. Finally I get to kill those idiot girls.' she thought as she flew our of Naraku's castle.  
She got to the hot springs rather quickly, and saw the girls getting dressed. They hadn't noticed her yet, and Kagura didn't like waiting, so she said " Hello ladies. Ready to die?"

Kagome looked up, and her face, was pissed off. " Sango, are you done?" "Yea, I got my Hirakotsu. We can get her, I'm sure."

"Sure about that girlies? I'm sure you are as weak as ever, so let's get this over with quickly. Dance of the Blades" she yelled as she swiped her fan at them.

Kagome made a barrier around her and Sango, then Sango threw her Hirakotsu at Kagura. She missed, of course, on purpose. Then Kagome shot an arrow with pulsing, blue miko energy around the tip. Kaguya saw the Hirakotsu miss, and laughed. " HA! So you are weaklings!" But she didn't see the arrow coming straight at her.

Sango smirked, and Kagome watched as the arrow hit the wind witch straight between her eyes.

"Aaaahhhhh...Naraku...lied...at least...I'm...free..." She started out screaming, then whispered the last 3 words. At that same moment, Naraku, who was watching through Kanna's mirror, crushed her heart, which was being held in his hand.  
"Waste of myself...Always tried to get away, that witch, always. Kanna, I can only trust you now, right?" He looked at Kanna's face. She frowned, and nodded lightly. He looked at the mirror, then sent Kanna away.

Kagome actually felt bad for Kagura. She was made from the darkness of Naraku's heart, so,yeah, she was evil. But maybe she didn't want to that stuff. Maybe she was afraid like the rest of the world, that she could be killed. After all, Naraku had her heart near him all the time, just in case she disobeyed him badly. ' _Poor Kagura...she might have been good. Or not, I might never know..._' she thought. "Kags? Are you okay?"

Sango's voice knocked Kagome out of her daze, and thoughts of what she was thinking went away. She sighed. "Yeah Sango, let's get back to camp. Although I want to know, why did Naraku send her into her death? I doubt I'll find out"  
" True, I was thinking the same thing. But hey, that barrier was amazing, it's stronger then Miroku's!" They laughed. "Maybe, or not, I still need to learn a lot. Let's go back now, I'm actually tired." Sango nodded, and yawned. Then they started walking back. They passed several pine trees in pure silence, letting the breeze run through their hair. How good it felt, to be relaxed for a few minutes. Not fighting, or healing and dressing wounds. Just walking slowly on a cool night with the moonlight shining down on the pathway. Too bad that couldn't last forever.

" What the hell happened?" a angry voice said as a silver haired hanyou walked out of the shadows. The girls jumped as they heard his voice and relaxed when they realized it was Inuyasha. " Well, wenches, tell me!" "Inuyasha, calm down. We ran into Kagura"  
Kagome said calmly. " And how come your not scratched, or hurt at all! What happened?!?" "INUYASHA, SIT!!"

" Let me explain! We were at the hot springs, ok? We were fine, just washing up to get us relaxed. After we finished, and got dressed, Kagura showed up. Soo she attacked us." "Duh..what else would she do" came the hanyou's muffled reply. "Your lucky I'm a nice person. Now let me continue!" Kagome sighed, and Sango held in a laugh. "So she attacked, us but I put up a barrier. Don't interrupt!" she said as he got out the crater, and opened his mouth. " I CAN put up barriers, ok? So, after the barrier, Sango threw Hirakotsu and missed on purpose. Then when Kagura was laughing at how she ' missed'" She put up the quotation marks with her hands. Inuyasha and Sango looked puzzled. "I'll tell you later."she added. "When she was laughing, I shot an arrow filled with miko energy at the tip at her face, in between her eyes. She screamed and said something about how she hated Naraku, and how she was finally free. Quite sad" She looked down, and shook her head. And she yawned.

"And now, me and Kagome, would like to go to sleep. We're actually tired..so bye.." Sango finished. Inuyasha keh'ed, and said ok, in a low voice. Then they walked together back to camp, Kagome and Sango layed on their mats, and Inuyasha jumped into the tree,  
leaving a puzzled Miroku, and Shippo, and a tired Kirara.

First chapter of Finally The End, Right? .. Hope you enjoyed it...Please Review!!!

----Inuyashaluvsme1


	2. Chapter 2

Sorta sad really...I got 1 review...one...I had another ID on this site, had a story a little similar to this first chapter, and got more then one review. Matbe not a lot of readers saw it, it was late when I posted it, plus it was Christmas. So here is chapter 2, please review.

Chapter 2

The sun rose with silver mist, and an orange glow. It seemed dawn came too quick, though the group had several hours of sleep. Inuyasha had actually fell asleep that night knowing that Kagome was safe. He was the first to wake, as usual, and he saw his friends sleeping peacefully. Inuyasha decided not to wake them up yet, they needed the rest, pathetic weaklings as they were. But they weren't. Sango was stronger then when they first met years ago, she now used her head in battle, and could kill any strong demon.  
Miroku could finally control his wind tunnel, and knew he had to use it sparingly. He would not lose his life from Naraku's curse. His sutras could purify the most evil demon, but were useless against Naraku. However usefull against the poisinous demons. His barriers was another good thing, they could block any demon, and their attacks,  
for a short amount of time.

Shippo, the runt, could fight. He no longer ran from battles. He used his fox magic to confuse enemies, and could make himself into any retreating object, for the safety of his friends.  
And finally, Kagome. She was stronger then Kikyo now. She shot arrows with her miko energy that could purify anything. Her barriers were strong, and repelled any attack.  
She could do anything. Inuyasha...not much to say. He would describe himself as a strong demon. His Tetsuiga was his life. Take down 100 demons in a swipe. He looked down at them, looking so peaceful, like the world was a good place. That can't last.

"GET UP EVERYBODY!!! NARAKU IS ATTACKING!!!! AAAAHHHH!" Inuyasha screamed playfully. The sight to see was hilarious. Kagome got up groggily, and tried to find her bow and arrows, and fell. Sangogot up, and threw Hirakotsu. Too bad Miroku got up at the same time, and got hit in the head by her giant boomerang.

He dropped down to the ground, and was instantly knocked out. Sango then splashed her head with water and saw Inuyasha cracking up. She suddenly got an evil look in her eye.  
Inuyasha gulped, and looked frightened. "Inuyasha...WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU" she screamed. She picked up Hirakotsu, and yelled its name. It came flying towards Inuyasha's head. BAM. You can guess what happened. Inuyasha's head met Hirakotsu.

Kagome got up, and laughed at the sight before her. Inuyasha on the ground with Hirakotsu lying a few feet away. With a big bump on his head. Then she looked around her.  
A pissed off Sango, glaring at Inuyasha, a knocked out monk kissing the dirt, and Shippo, and Kirara sleeping as if nothing happened. HILARIOUS!  
She sighed. If only it could last forever. Enough was enough, we should get going.

" OK lets go everyone. Sango, help Inuyasha up, and hit him all you want." Sango grinned evily. " Shippo, Kirara! Wake up!" Shippo and Kirara lifted up their heads lazily. " Go get 2 buckets of water, one throw on Miroku's head, the other to warm up to cook breakfast. Come on, hurry up!"

Yea sorry its short. The battle will probably, or not, in the next chapter, so I might not update soon. I need at least 5 reviews, at least, before I update so.. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok I STILL HAVE ONLY ! FRIKKEN REVIEW. IM GETTING PISSED OFF NOW. PERSONALLY I THINK ITS GOOD.  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE WITH CHERRYS AND SYRUP ON TOP PLEASE

Im sad from all that I really am so please review!! 


End file.
